Relieves negros
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Hay encuentros que se entrecruzan para ser por siempre. Pero también existen los que se trenzan con la única intención de vivir una historia corta [Para el topic de Tamers, Frontier..., del foro Proyecto 1-8; dedicado a Ruedi].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Relieves negros**

Cuando las puertas del metro se abrieron y ella junto a su aire austero se cruzaron, justo en frente, casi como la pieza de un pretérito puesta allí para encontrarse, sus ojos sonrieron ante la imagen inesperada.

—¡Alice! —llamó al no recordar su apellido, apresurado por la próxima esquina que la chica estaba a punto de doblar. Lo cierto es que durante ese segundo flojo, se sintió la persona más irrespetuosa del lugar por haberse referido a ella por su primer nombre.٭

Pero volviendo a la figura que era perseguida por alguien sin que ésta lo notara, al escuchar su nombre, se giró, dándole de inmediato a su interceptor un título; el de Jenrya Lee. Tenía una buena memoria. Algo inusual, quizá. Y es que jamás se le escabullía ningún nombre por más corta que hubiese sido su compañía, sentía que así honraba, aunque fuese un poco, la presencia extinguida de Dobermon. Aunque los rostros de las personas se esfumaban fácilmente de su memoria, las voces nunca lo hacían.

Fue por eso que cuando Jenrya gritó, su voz se hiló rápidamente a un nombre y apellido.

—Gracias —dijo al estar frente a ella, indicándole con una seña que le diera tiempo para respirar.

—Eres Jenrya Lee, ¿cierto?

Él respondió asintiendo.

—Nos conocimos hace seis años. No nos volvimos a ver desde que tú y… Desde que nos ayudaron.

Cortó sus palabras, pero aquella corta pausa que ambos entendieron ya había cruzado su laberinto, desde la sombra inseparable de los ojos de Alice hasta el afable corazón de Jenrya que dio un vuelvo para quedarse así un rato.

La atmosfera, lejos de ser densa, se volvió taciturna. Una de esas pausas no intencionadas, pero perfectas para dar un respiro y reconocer los pasos siempre con ventaja de los años perdidos.

—Tengo que…

—Ah, claro, lo siento, te desvié de tu camino.

—No me refería a eso. —Agitó la cabeza, el cabello rubio, cayendo libre hasta sus hombros, moviéndose a la par—. Quería decir que debo pedirte un favor. Hoy es mi último día en Japón y necesito encontrar el sitio.

No necesitó decir más.

٭٭٭

Para Jenrya, el trayecto se estaba sintiendo como una nueva aventura. Mucho más corta y, más importante, sin Terriermon, pero aventura al fin.

Llevaba las manos sobre la nuca, asegurándose entre tanto y tanto a través del rabillo del ojo que Alice siguiera caminando junto a él. Le costaba acoplarse a esa aura que se comprimía en su lugar con toda la intención de no ser vista. Aunque él sí que la notó, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Alice se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño para luego fijar la vista en Jenrya.

—McCoy. Mi apellido es McCoy. Creo que hasta ahora no lo había dicho —su voz salió suave, él empezó a reconocer su textura, aun contra la sensación de que no debía hacerlo.

—Makko٭٭ —repitió, percatándose apenas de que Alice ya había reanudado la caminata.

La alcanzó sin posicionarse junto a ella, quedándose apenas un paso detrás. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron, con una destreza que supo descolocarlo, en la parte que no protegían las medias ni el vestido negro, en esa diminuta parte que no cubría su piel blanca y tersa… Desvió la mirada.

—Takato se pondrá feliz al saber de ti.

—Takato, ¿es el nombre del otro chico? También había una chica, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Ruki.

Alice estaba interesada por ellos así que Jenrya le contó todo lo que solicitó saber. Lo que pasó después de que ella se fue, el final de la aventura, la nueva vida como estudiantes de instituto y las quejas constantes de Takato porque Ruki no iba al mismo colegio que ellos. Incluso realizó esporádicas preguntas más personales.

—Me alegra saber que han vivido así.

Fue esta respuesta la que desencadenó en Jenrya una serie de conjeturas. Aquel interrogatorio tenía un objetivo.

—¿Makko?

—Sólo me aseguro de que la vida de Dobermon se siga alargando a través de ustedes.

Dibujó una sonrisa, tenue y clara, que se extendió hasta donde pudo, aparentemente perturbada por la seriedad de unos ojos grises que la procuraban.

Jenrya se acercó, rozando su mejilla, sin saber exactamente cómo tocarla. Sintió los escalofríos que la recorrieron y la besó. No fue un beso apasionado, producto de un deseo que lleva años escondido, ni dulce. Amargo, si se debe poner en palabras. Una melodía a punto de desfragmentarse.

٭٭٭

A diferencia de las ciudades que conocía, ese pequeño espacio era, por mucho, el más especial que había pisado. El aire que corría ahí, de pérdida y perdón, la removió sin necesidad de empujarla. Los colores de Dobermon estaban ante ella.

—No ha cambiado en nada —aseguró, formando de nuevo una fresca sonrisa.

Ya había reído mucho ese día.

—Nosotros estaremos bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso. Tú debes ser feliz, él sigue mirando si lo eres.

Fue así como los cuadros que por años los ojos azules de Alice pintaron se cristalizaron ante Jenrya, el peso de algo que no se tiene pero se resguarda como una gran joya. La soledad que pudo ser menos si él, Takato, Ruki, alguien hubiese estado.

Un beso y ellos, juntos, trazándose igual a relieves oscuros, hechos para resaltar por un lapso corto.

El suficiente.

* * *

٭Aclaración por si acaso. En Japón sólo se le llama por su primer nombre a una persona con la que se tiene mucha confianza.

٭٭Makko es como se pronunciaría el nombre de Alice en Japón. Makkoi en realidad pero me gusta cómo suena Makko (?). Se me hizo lindo que sus amigos de Japón la llamen así XD

Es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos, así que disculpen cualquier OOC, en todo caso cualquier reclamo va para la persona que pidió está pareja…cof.

Ru-chan, espero que te haya gustado está cosa rara, te juro que como sano y nada de cosas que me intoxiquen el cerebro X'D Ojalá te guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
